Tim Kennedy vs. Roger Gracie
The fight was the long-awaited UFC debut of both Strikeforce veterans. Roger Gracie was cut afterwards. The Fight The first round began. They circled, 4:35, 4:15 as Roger got a clinch takedown, he has the back. 4:00. The crowd booed for whatever reason lmao.. 3:30. Kennedy broke the back control and clinched. He kneed the body, tried a trip. 3:15. They broke exchanging. 3:00. Gracie's standup defense is horrible. Get him Kennedy. Kennedy landed a leg kick and another, nearly caught. 2:35. They clinched, Gracie kneed the body twice there. 2:15. Roger got another trip eating a right from the bottom, he got the back with both hooks with 2:00, the crowd roared. The crowd chanted something in Portuguese. Gracie got the body triangle. 1:15. Kennedy rolled towards the triangle. 1:00. Gracie landed a left. Gracie wants that rear-naked choke, he has the body triangle so tight. 35. Kennedy escaped it. Kennedy spun escaping to guard even inside the body triangle, wow, with 15. He passed to half-guard. The first round ended, 10-9 Gracie. The second round began. Kennedy landed a right, they clinched, 4:30. Kennedy got a trip to side control. He's taking the back, 4:15, a right under, a left, two rights, three more, big ones. He has both hooks. Gracie scrambled to his back landing an upkick, gave up the back, ate three or four big rights, another, a left. A big right, both hooks. Another big right. Gracie rolled for something. 3:35 as Gracie stood to the clinch, crowd cheered. 3:15. Kennedy kneed the body. 3:00. Kennedy landed a left elbow inside. Crowd's so loud right now. He kneed the body, tried a trip. Gracie stuffed it. 2:35. The crowd chanted USA. 2:15. Kennedy kneed the body. He got a nice trip to half-guard, 2:00. I love the UFC's camerawork by the way. It's gotten ten times better in the past five or six years. Gracie regained guard with a body triangle from the bottom. 1:15. The crowd booed. 1:00. The ref stood them up. 35 left. They exchanged missing, they clinched. 15. Kennedy landed a left inside, kneed the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Kennedy. "He's going to try to take you down with a last hurrah," Greg Jackson told Kennedy. Machida and Renzo were in Gracie's corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. Kennedy landed an inside kick and teeped the knee, he landed a leg kick. 4:30. Kennedy landed an inside kick. Kennedy landed a leg kick. He landed an inside kick. 4:00 remaining. Kennedy landed two leg kicks. Kennedy got the standing back kneeing the thigh a few times, a hard one there. 3:30. Another. Gracie spun out and broke. 3:15. Kennedy landed an inside kick. 3:00. Kennedy sidekicked the body. They clinched, Kennedy defended a single. He got it there. Kennedy stood to the clinch nicely, 2:35. Gracie is tired, Kennedy stuffed a single. He kneed the leg and again. 2:15. 2:00. Kennedy landed a good right to the jaw. He kneed the body. 1:35 as the Brazilians did a wave in the audience. They broke as Kennedy landed an elbow. 1:15 as Kennedy landed an inside kick, and a leg kick. Kennedy landed a right uppercut. He landed an inside kick. Kennedy landed a left, the crowd booed. Roger was very tired. 35 as they clinched after Kennedy landed a right to the body. He landed a few lefts inside. The crowd booed after a solid left landed. 15 as Kennedy landed two good lefts. Ten. Kennedy kneed the body. The third round ended, 10-9 Kennedy. 29-28 Kennedy.